Genom Min Tavlas Ram
by HonorineHermelin
Summary: Ända sedan Severus Snape började undervisa på Hogwarts skola för Häxkonster och Trolldom har kvinnan på tavlan i hans arbetsrum iaktagit honom. Här berättar hon sin syn på honom och hans liv. one shot.


_Genom Min Tavlas Ram_

_"Var inte rädd för mörkret,_

_ty ljuset vilar där_

_Vi se ju inga stjärnor,_

_där intet mörker är_

_I ljusa irisringen_

_du bär en mörk pupill,_

_ty mörkt är allt som ljuset_

_med bävan längtar till_

_Var inte rädd för mörkret,_

_ty ljuset vilar där,_

_var inte rädd för mörkret,_

_som ljusets hjärta bär"_

Av Erik Blomberg

_

* * *

_

_Mitt hem är någorlunda trivsamt, för att vara en tavla. Jag sitter i en vacker landskapsbild, omgiven av ruiner och böljande fällt. Ett pilträd ger mig skugga och ramar in bilden på vänster sida om mig och man har ställt fram en mjuk stol där jag kan sitta och titta ut på den som finns utanför min tavla, på andra sidan glaset.__  
Betraktaren är, förutom någon gång per år då Albus Dumbledore vågar sig dit, alltid samme man. Trolldrycksmästare av Andra Graden och Medlem i Fenixens Orden: Professor Severus Snape.__  
Jag vet inte längre i hur många år jag har iakttagit honom. Hur länge jag har tvingats se på medan han plågar sig själv. Jag frågar mig ofta hur många år ska han orka fortsätta såhär innan han ger upp. Slutar försöka göra det liv som i hemlighet plågar honom till ett liv som är värt att leva. Ett liv, ett liv med dagar som han tar sig egendom för att få hämnas mot alla dem som hånat honom, försökt krossa honom.__  
När ska han ge upp hoppet, ge upp sin livsgnista? Hur länge ska jag se honom våndas till dess? Hur många år till ska de tillåta honom att plåga sig själv för att han ska utkämpa deras krig?__  
Just det. Deras Krig. Inte hans, hur ivrigt han än intalar sig att det är det. Det är inte han krig längre, han har lidit tillräckligt och offrat mer än någon någonsin har rätt att begära. Men ändå finns det de som ännu inte tror att han kan ha vänt tillbaka till det goda. Är det inte ironiskt? I nästan sexton års tjänst åt Fenixens Orden och Albus Dumbledore har han försakat allt för att en gång kunna tänka att han har betalat tillbaka för all den smärta han en gång förorsakade. __  
Men ingen har någonsin tänkt tanken att betala tillbaka till honom. Hans forna plågoandar gick fria, utan skuld. De som var värst är nu döda, nästan helgonförklarade. Men han är kvar här och kämpar. Varje dag av sin tid, varje ögonblick lever han för att en dag kunna bli accepterad som någon annan än Förrädaren. För att en dag få höra till. Eller för att en dag få dö i frid och hoppas att åtminstone någon ska sakna honom. Jag tror att allt han önskar är att en dag få dö i nåd, med de gamla skulderna skonade.__  
Nåd. Det är ett mycket vackert ord, smaka på det och ta det på din tunga.__  
Nåd. __  
Men det finns ingen nåd för den dom en gång blivit utsedd till avskyvärd, den som en gång blivit hackkyckling. Jag vet vad som finns i hans huvud när jag ser hur han sitter ensam i mörkret om kvällarna och rättar uppsatser vid brasan. Jag vet vad som plågar honom i hans mörkaste nätter, när jag hör hur han mumlar, ibland skriker förtvivlat i sin sömn. O, ja. Jag vet vad som jagar honom…_

_Marodörerna och hur de förnedrade honom, gång på gång._

_Dumbledore och hans medlidande._

_Hans utanförskap i sitt eget elevhem, bland de som skulle ha försvarat honom._

_Marodörernas självsäkra självrättfärdighet och skammen över att behöva återvända till deras sida när han insåg sitt fruktansvärda misstag._

_Det nattsvarta, bottenlösa hat han hyser mot sig själv för allt vedervärdigt han gjort i Lord Voldemorts namn. _

_Och längst ner, i ett mörker så bottenlöst att Severus själv vägrar att erkänna dess blotta existens finns all den smärta och alla den förnedring han har fått utstå från Septimus Snape, far och skoningslös hustrumisshandlare.__  
_

_Jag vet inte mycket om hans far. Han talar aldrig om honom med någon. För vem skulle vilja veta något om hur han har haft det? Vem skulle någonsin ha frågat? Och hur skulle han någonsin ha kunnat svara något som lämnade honom blottat? Vem skulle våga fråga Severus Snape om någonting så privat som hans barndom? Och vem skulle ha förtjänat det förtroendet? Vem skulle ha tagit sig tiden att svara honom? Vem skulle orka möta all den sorg och smärta som ryms inom honom? Ingen vill ha han närhet och han vill inte ge sitt förtroende till någon.__  
Så åren han kämpar sig igenom åren. Ensam. Så outhärdligt ensam. Och de enda som skriver till honom är gamla dödsätare som tror att han fortfarande är en av dem och Albus Dumbledore som har tagit sig an honom av medlidande.__  
Men vad är medlidande för Severus Snape? Bara ett annat sätt att bli förtryckt, nervärderad. Och jag förstår honom verkligen, jag kan föreställa mig hur tankegångarna måste gå hos dem som demonstrativt visar hur mycket medlidande de har med honom och hur goda de känner sig för det.__  
"Låt oss se ner på professorn för att vi tror oss veta att han är så känslomässigt labil och fylld av ensamhet! Låt oss tycka synd om honom för att han lever ett sån värdelöst liv! Låt oss TA HAND om denne STACKARS dumme Dödsätare vars själ är så smutsig och befläckad om man jämför med våra rena själar! Låt oss ha medlidande! Låt oss vara goda!"__  
Deras "godhet" står mig upp i halsen! Vad vet de om godhet, de som aldrig har lidit i närheten så mycket som han. Vad vet de om att sörja, de som alltid varit älskade, uppskattade och sedda! Vad vet de om den hårda kärlekslöshet som drev honom in i Dödsätarnas led. Vad vet de om att aldrig vara i trygghet, aldrig vara sedd, aldrig vara älskad? Vad vet de om att inte höra hemma någonstans?__  
Vad vet de om sorg? De som aldrig har skadat, de som aldrig ha felat, de som aldrig har orsakat smärta med sina egna händer?__  
I trehundra år har jag prytt väggen i detta kontor i fängelsehålorna på Hogwarts. Och aldrig på dessa trehundra år har jag blivit så rasande över den ynklighet som präglar spelet mellan människor som nu. Att vara ett halvblodshäxa på sjuttonhundratalet var inte lätt men i jämförelse med den här mannens hemlöshet är det intet. Jag kan bara börja ana hans ensamhet.__  
Och vad vet de om huruvida hans liv är meningsfullt eller inte? Vad vet de om honom egentligen? Det har aldrig sett honom dirigera sin imaginära orkester när han låter sin studiekammare fyllas av den vackraste klassiska musik. De har aldrig sett hur han med lätt slutna ögon lutar sig tillbaka, med ansiktet för en gångs skull avslappnat och utan fåror. De har aldrig sett med vilken precision han dirigerar Beethovens Begravningsmarsch med sina vackra, smala fingrar och sin svarta trollstav av ebenholts.  
__De vet ingenting om honom och hans ensamhet och ingenting om vem han är, trots detta tar de sig friheten att ömka honom för den de tror honom om att vara. Om de bara viste att all hans ensamhet beror på att sådana som de gång på gång bevisar att mänsklig kontakt är något som är förbehållet de blinda, de lättlurade och de tomma människor som gå med på att bli analyserade och granskade av andra, lika ovetande och blinda individer._

* * *

**Jag älskar Recensioner! Snälla? All kritik är välkommen så länge ni inte kastar tomater!**


End file.
